Pictures of You
by morallyambiguous
Summary: She's the photographer and he's the model. He is unflustered, and she most definitely is.


**Title: **Pictures of You

**Category: **Naruto

**Words: **877

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno

**Pairing: **Itachi/Sakura

**A/N: **Prompt from Tumblr. (_ItaSaku | she's the photographer and he's the model)_

* * *

It's not something she usually does—go trolling around her friends looking for models—okay, that's a lie, but none of them usually accept. They're too shy, she wants them to show too much skin, they're busy, maybe another time Sakura-chan. Until today that is.

Uchiha Itachi is not one of her friends.

That came out wrong, it's not that he's some stranger that she just pulled in off the street, he's just not one of her close friends, the ones she normally asked to model.

If he hadn't overheard her conversation with Sasuke in the first place, she would've probably ended up hiring someone… again, because her friends were all wimps.

_("Sasuke-kun, please, I need this assignment to pass my class, and you're the only one who hasn't outright rejected me, please." They're at his parent's house, waiting for his mother to finish doing his laundry because he still hasn't figured it out after two years in college._

"_No, Sakura." He stuffs another of his mother's onigiri in his mouth._

_She scowls and wishes that he'd choke on it._

"_**Please?** Sasuke, I am begging you." _

_He looks her through illegally thick eyelashes, blinks once, twice, "No, Sakura."_

_Her fist aches to land in his pretty, pretty face, but they're in his mother's home, and she rather likes being on Mikoto-san's good side._

"_I'll fail, Sasuke. I'll fail Intro to Photography. Who does that? **Puh-lease.**" He reaches for another_

_onigiri, she grabs it and stuffs it into her mouth._

_He glares._

"_Is something wrong, otouto?"_

_About a fourth of the rice goes down the wrong passage, okay, that's an exaggeration, but she does manage to send some down her airpipe. She manages to stifle the cough just barely. Sasuke's brother is eerily quiet, and she's going to act like he hadn't just scared the living shit out of her, because she knew he got some sort of twisted pleasure out of it. Jerk._

"_Sakura's freaking out because I won't be her model for her stupid photography class that she doesn't even need to graduate."_

_Itachi pokes his little brother in the head. "Ma, otouto, insulting your friends interests is rude, forgive my foolish otouto, Sakura-san."_

_Despite the fact that he had a habit of scaring the ever-living shit out of her, she likes Itachi, he's polite and in all the time she's known him he's never been unreasonable._

_Sasuke looks her dead in the eye. "I'm not doing it, Sakura." He shrugs his shoulders before getting up to pull a tomato out of the fridge. He bites into it like it's an apple. Freak._

_She sighs._

"_Perhaps I might be of assistance, Sakura-san?"_

_She is not blushing. She is **not** blushing. She **is not** blushing. "I don't want to inconvenience you, Itachi-san, it's not necessary, I'll just hire someone." Again. "Really, it's not a problem."_

"_It's no inconvenience to me, Sakura-san."_

"_Sure, here, let me just give you the details." She turns back to her bag and pulls out a small pad of paper._

"_Hey, Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to have a pen, would you?" She looks up, only to be met with his sudden **"ABORT MISSION"** face. "Nevermind."_

_A slender hand invades her vision, with a pen, "Thank you, Itachi-san."_

"_Please, call me, Itachi." Is he flirting with her? Nope. That would be ridiculous, because gorgeous men don't flirt with Sakura Haruno, and this is an irrefutable fact. And **no**, her hand does not shake as she writes down the information._

_"I'll be seeing you then, Sakura." He smiles at her then and her heart makes a pretty good attempt to jump out of her chest. He leaves then, on his way to work._

_She turns to Sasuke. "Did what I think happen actually just happen, or did your mom put something in those onigiri?"_

_Sasuke chokes on his tomato.)_

So here she is, nervously adjusting the flash on her camera, once, twice, and then setting it down.

She rolls her shoulders, once, twice, and then a third time before looking up at the clock on the wall.

_11:59_

She should probably just start packing up her things, it was stupid to expect that Itachi would just show up and solve all of her problems, he has more important things to do, like send criminals to jail, and defend the innocents who were accused of crime. He doesn't have time for a silly girl who doesn't even really need to take this photography class to get her degree, but did because she feels as comfortable wielding a scalpel as she does behind the shutter of a camera.

She puts the cap on her lense.

It was nice of him to offer at least.

_12:00_

A short 'rat-a-tat' interrupts her rather defeatist musings.

The door opens, and out from behind it steps her newest model. He looks at her, takes in her shocked expression, the cap on her lens, and looks down at his watch. His brow furrows the slightest bit. "I'm sorry, am I late?"

"No." She smiles slightly, her shoulder force themselves back and she's suddenly standing up straighter, and her face hurts a little from how bright a smile she's pulling. "You're right on time."

"Well then, please, let us commence."


End file.
